Town RP
Based in a small, yet-to-be-named city somewhere in Japan inhabited by both humans and supernatural creatures. World Info In this universe there is the plane/dimension that humans live in and the one that non-humans come from. They are like two sides of a mirror, and regions sometimes overlap. Depending on the cultural and geographic region in the human world, the non-human realms in the same area will consist of creatures of that region's mythology. There can also be multiple realms connected to each area of the human realm depending on what the regional mythology dictates. For the RP's specific town area, there are the Human and Youkai realms, which are like two separated halves and equally influence eachother, and then the encompassing Divine realm that has influence over both. Humans and Youkai can travel between their two realms provided they have the means to, but only certain Youkai can enter the Divine realm. Those originating from the Divine realm can manifest in whatever realm they choose, but rarely leave their own. -The Divine Realm- This realm is filled with the energies of formerly living things that have since lost their physical form and dispersed back to the source of all energy that becomes a life, which is the Divine Realm itself. The gods that inhabit the divine realm are so powerful due to this great amount of free energy, and lower beings can become stronger just by spending time in the realm and absorbing its energy. Because of this, access to the realm is restricted to the gods and those under their service, with some exceptions being made in the event of a god extending their favor to a non-god being. Living humans and lower youkai are almost never allowed into the Divine realm not only because of their ranking in the hierarchy of soul strength, but also because the nearly pure energy makeup of the Divine realm could overwhelm their own soul's boundaries and effectively kill them through its dissipation into the surroundings. -The Youkai Realm.- This realm is very similar to the human realm in many ways, although the laws of physics do not apply the same way, since youkai are technically composed of a different type of energy-like matter. This is what enables many of them to change form at will and some to absorb the energies that surround them. Very few if any humans live there, and those that do are certainly not what you would consider normal humans. The only forms of order or government in the Youkai Realm are the authority of the gods from the Divine Realm, and the laws imposed by the several loosely kingdoms scattered about the land. Large scale war doesn't seem to be something that occurs in the Youkai realm, as grievances are normally settled only between those involved. There are some clan disputes over territory and hunting grounds, though. -The Human World- Basically our world, but a version of it where figures of mythology really do/ did exist at some point and have some affect on the world, though most humans don't notice it. Named Characters Ame-no-Koyane-no-Mikoto-no-Kami (天児屋根命), a.k.a Koyane-sama, Koya-san, or The Director : The local dominant land god hailing from the Divine Realm, he's retired from his rambunctious days of luring sun goddesses from caves and escorting heavenly grandchildren to watch over and govern the non-human citizens of the town and surrounding area. He lives in what appears to be an old shrine a short distance up one of the mountains bordering the town, which also serves as the base of operations for the town's Youkai Citizen Directory. 'The 'Mizushima' Twins (Shen and Wei):' Two crafty kitsune siblings who work under Koyane as a sort of supernatural police force for the town. They attend the local high school disguised as humans when they aren't running errands or taking care of threats to the town for the land god. Their surname was just something they took up so that they could attend school. Tanaka Gou: Notorious slacker/troublemaker/delinquent of the town, this obnoxious tanuki uses his ability to shapeshift to cause mischief and steal what he wants. Koyane has given up on trying to stop his ridiculous antics as they're usually just petty thefts and pranks. He lives in an apartment and often runs around with Yui. 'Yui:' A nopperabou who shares an apartment with Gou. She leads a gang of ghosts that cause mischief in the town and loves to scare people. Before she became a ghost, she was a high school senior who died in a fire some years ago, but is lighthearted and carefree now despite her dark past. 'Kasagi Aoba (笠木 蒼葉):' An extremely proper, somewhat old-fashioned tsukumogami (specifically, a kasa-obake) that attends the same high school as the twins. He always carries a paper umbrella around with him and loves reading classic japanese literature. He is of such poor stamina that he will faint if startled too badly or put under too much stress. His best friend is fellow tsukumogami Chie. 'Chie ???? (稚慧 ????):' A strange girl, she's another tsukumogami (an ittan-momen) who attends the local high school. She always seems to have her eyes half or fully closed, giving her a sleepy appearance. She appears to have a ditzy, carefree personality, but has actually been shown to be rather viscious underneath, often saying awful things with a cute smile. She is never seen without a scarf on, and she's very close to her best friend Aoba, though she is sometimes overly physically aggressive towards him. She's much stronger than her small size would suggest. Honeko (骨子), a.k.a Skelekid: The odd little child youkai who remained as a remnant of the gashadokuro's spirit. They're very thin and pale, with big dark eyes. They're constantly hungry and the first thing they'll ask someone when they meet them is if they have any food. When not searching for something to eat, they can be found wandering in/around the Directory, or sleeping buried between the futons in the storage closet. No one is really sure of what gender they are, and they don't really seem to care anyways, so each person just refers to them as whatever gender they personally see them as . 'Umeko:' A very charming tsukumogami woman who was originally a hair clip owned by a prostitute. She owns a tea shop in town and tries to adapt to modern life, but her heart is in the old ways. Makes her own teas and always treats her customers with great respect, but seems to spend most of her time alone. She is romantically interested in Aoba. 'Kinuko:' A skittish Jorogumo girl who was raised by her mother as one of eight siblings in the mountains around the town. She was always taught to be deferential to the land god, and after a gang of tengu chased her from her hunting territory, she suddenly appeared before Koyane and pledged to serve him in return for shelter, much to his initial surprise and confusion. She is very polite and cares greatly for the others working for the Directory, and wishes she could fall in love without having to deal with her instinctual urge to eat her mate's head. 'Kinoshita Naoki '(木下直樹): A 15 year old Shinto priest with an unhealthy brother complex who came under Koyane and Eri's care after he attempted to exorcise Gou from the human realm. His father is an unforgiving, very traditional Yakuza boss, which gave him a troubled childhood. He has unusually high spirit energy for a human, being one of the few left with this kind of bloodline. Koyane saw great potential in him to be a powerful Shinto priest, but due to his many issues he still has a long way to go before truly reaching that goal. 'Kinoshita Ryuunosuke (木下隆之介):' The unfortunate 22 year old bastard son of the Kinoshita family who has everything that could go wrong, go wrong with him. Half-brother to Naoki, his mother is Hideki's mistress. His father arranged for him to marry the daughter of an allied Yakuza boss in an attempt to regain some of their family's standing. He was possessed by Naoki's inugami Seimei, and isn't sure what the strange feelings he has for Naoki mean, so he usually ignores them in favor of his usual carefree-big-brother demeanor. Under his mask of airheaded happiness, though, is a great deal of depression and unresolved issues. 'Saya (サヤ):' Formerly Hideki Kinoshita's shikigami, he was poorly treated and hardly ever summoned, which led to him becoming somewhat of a damaged soul. Koyane took pity on the rumpled paper being and transferred Saya to his care, but despite the god's act of good will Saya continued to heavily focus on his previous master. After Hideki's death he is only loyal to Koyane, but still causes him a lot of problems and is generally a pain in the ass due to his almost non-existent discipline. Fuuya especially looks down on him as a disgrace to all shikigami everywhere. 'Fuuya(風夜'): A rather powerful shikigami formerly under the employ of Yori Kinoshita, she now belongs to and faithfully watches over Wei. She tends to become overly attached to her current master to the point of becoming possessive of them, and takes pride in her duties as a shikigami. She oftenlooks down on Saya for acting so ridiculous and causing his master so much trouble. Fuuya's also developed a major crush on Wei because she's the very best master she's ever had, and she's super cute to boot! 'Shimizu Eri(清水 愛利): ' A kamaitachi who has inhabited the town's area for almost as long as Koyane has been there. She is the god's oldest advisor and is in a very close relationship with him, now the mother of their three children. Loves sake, meat, and festivals more than anything else. She took on the first part of Naoki's training to toughen him up physically and spiritually. 'Yuu(尤):' A shy but kind oni who lives in the mountains around the town. She likes to bathe in hotsprings, and drink sake like all oni, but also wishes she could be friends with and live alongside humans (though they kind of scare her, too). Unfortunately, extreme strength is the trademark of all oni, and so she often accidentally damages things and scares off potential friends. 'Suzuki Junko(鈴木順子):' 'Kinoshita Hideki(木下秀喜):' The head of the Kinoshita family and its conglomerate, he used to be a well-known Yakuza boss but has since fallen out of power. Father to Ryuunosuke and Naoki, it's possible that his harsh parenting is what caused many of their issues. 'Kinoshita Hanako(木下華子'): ' 'Seimei(セイメイ): 'Yuuya (侑や)': 'Ekibiogami (good luck finding Kanji):' 'Unlucky White Fox (a.k.a Hinata): ' Ancestor Youkai of the parts of the Kinoshita clan that still have spiritual abilities in their blood. He is one of the head familiars serving under the kami Inari, and prides himself on his feminine/more gender neutral appearance that mimics his master's. He loves socializing and gaining the affections of those around him so that they'll do what he wants. He appears to have developed a crush on the Mizushima twins ( mostly for Wei ) as soon as he saw them at the pre-hearing banquet, and since he's sort of a celebrity among kitsune it was all too easy to draw them to him. 'Lilian:' Irish Fae formerly known as Siobhan, left home to see the world and meet new people. Currently Shen's lover, and living with the twins. One of a set of triplets herself, her brothers are Cavan and Allan. Has some skill with cleansing and fae magic, but mostly spends her time playing out in nature. Prefers to be naked if possible. 'Allan:' Second of the fae triplets, the more conservative of the two brothers. He loves to play little tricks, but is very serious when it comes to people's emotions. Has an unrequited love for Aki that he is slowly getting over. Can shapeshift into plant-made things that are smaller than him. 'Cavan:' The final triplet, has much of the same desire for romantic ventures as his sister (but less discretion of species and gender). Less regard for emotions, although he does not go out trying to hurt people. Loves to mess around with people and takes very little in life entirely seriously. Likes to mimic voices, get drunk, and spend a lot of time naked. 'Nami/ "Puni Puni" :' Appeared at first to only be a little octopus youkai, about as big around as a large grapefruit, but is actually a messenger and daughter of the sea god Ryujin. She has a very matter-of-fact personality, and is curious about life on land. Being a daughter of Ryujin and therefore a somewhat powerful youkai, she can easily shift into human form. Her real name is Nami, but Saya dubbed her "puni-puni" because of her squishy-bodied octopus form. She has great respect for Koyane because of how kind he is to those serving under him. She hates that her father is taking so much authority over who she will marry and that he won't let her choose her own fate. The fact that her mother was an Indian river goddess is a fact that her father keeps secret. Important Locations *The Directory *The High School *The Kinoshita Household *The Mizushima Household *The Town Park *Umeko's Shop *Surrounding Forests and Mountains *The Youkai Realm *Realm of the Divines (a.k.a Takamagahara)